deliswashingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Abigail Jones
Browning, Montana, U.S. |Education = |Alma = University of Montana (B.A.) Georgetown University Law Center (J.D.) |Party = Democratic |Spouse = Lucas Milowicz (m. 1991) |Children = 2 |Relatives = }}Abigail Jones (born September 19, 1960) is an American politician, lawyer, lobbyist, and activist serving as the senior U.S. Senator from Montana since 2005. A member of the Democratic Party, she served as a member of the Montana Senate, representing the 46th district, from 1999 to 2005. Born in Browning, Montana on the Blackfeet Nation Indian reservation, Jones grew up in poverty. She graduated from Browning High School as valedictorian in 1978, and subsequently received a full scholarship to attend the University of Montana, which she graduated from with a dual degree in Native American studies and political science in 1982. Afterwards, Jones moved to Washington, D.C. to attend Georgetown University Law Center; she received her law degree in 1985. After completing her education, Jones remained in D.C. and worked as a lawyer for the ACLU. In 1989, she left her law career and began working as a lobbyist for Native American rights in Congress. In 1997, she left her D.C. lobbying job and returned to Montana, settling in Missoula, Montana, where she resumed her law career. She left her law career in 1999, in order to enter politics. Jones ran for Montana Senate in 1998, representing the 46th district. She went on to win the election, and later was reelected in 2002. During her second term in 2004, she announced her candidacy for United States Senate. While easily winning the Democratic nomination, Jones was considered a long-shot candidate in the general election. However, she ultimately was able to unseat incumbent Bob Sauer and was sworn in on January 3, 2005. She was later reelected to further terms in 2010 and 2016. Jones is the first Native American woman to serve in the United States Senate. She has been described as both the most powerful Native American person and Native American woman in the world. Jones has been theorized as a future President of the United States, although she has herself denied any interest in running for the office anytime in the future. Early life and family Jones was born on September 19, 1960 in Browning, Montana to parents Robert (1934–1991) and Eve Jones (née Whitefeather; born 1938). She was raised on the Blackfeet Nation Indian reservation and is a registered tribal member; her father is of Blackfoot and partial English origin, while her mother is entirely Blackfoot. Her mother speaks fluent Blackfoot, and raised Jones speaking both Blackfoot and English. Growing up, the family was below the poverty line and Jones spent many weeks at a time without running water or electricity. Robert worked on a local oil rig but struggled with alcoholism and depression, while Eve worked in the tourism industry. Her father was a devoted Pentecostal Christian, while her mother follows traditional Blackfoot religion; Jones was raised between both religions. Jones is the eldest of six children; her younger siblings include Hank, born , Francine, born , George, born , Jacqueline, born , and Jeffrey, born . Living in a two-bedroom home, Jones spent her entire youth sharing a bedroom with her siblings. She frequently acted as a mother figure to her younger siblings when her parents were working or unable to care for them. Education and early career Jones attended public schooling. She began her education in 1965, attending a local public elementary school. Jones began high school in 1974, attending Browning High School. In high school, Jones was a high academic achiever and an involved member of her school community; she served as class president, founded a Native American studies club, and was elected prom queen. Jones graduated from high school in 1978, where she was her graduating class's valedictorian. After finishing high school, Jones received a full scholarship to the University of Montana; she was the only member of her class to attend a four-year university. Jones moved to Missoula, Montana to attend college, and graduated summa cum laude with a dual degree in Native American studies and political science in 1982. After finishing her undergraduate degree, Jones moved to Washington, D.C. to attend Georgetown University Law Center at Georgetown University. She graduated with her law degree in 1985. After completing her education, Jones remained in D.C. and worked as a civil rights attorney for the ACLU. While at the ACLU, Jones frequently took on cases of racial discrimination. In 1989, she left her law career and began working as a lobbyist for the National Congress of American Indians (NCAI), a lobbying group dedicated to the advancement of Native American rights. With the NCAI, Jones lobbied members of Congress and organized demonstrations, rallies, and gatherings for Native American rights. Jones left her D.C. lobbying job in 1997, returning to Missoula. In Missoula, Jones began working as a criminal defense attorney until leaving her law career again in order to enter politics in 1999. Political career Montana state politics U.S. Senate Political positions Main article: Political positions of Abigail Jones. Personal life Jones is a registered tribal member of the Blackfoot Nation, and speaks fluent Blackfoot and English. Jones was raised between the Pentecostal Christian and traditional Blackfoot religion faiths, but personally identifies as non-practicing. In 1987, Jones began dating attorney Lucas Milowicz, after having met in Washington, D.C. while both working as lawyers for the ACLU. They became engaged in 1990, and married the following year in Jones's home state of Montana. Jones and Milowicz have two children together: Jacob, born , and Caleb, born . After their marriage, Jones and Milewicz began living in Alexandria, Virginia. In 1997, they sold their Alexandria home and purchased a five-bedroom home in Missoula, Montana. Jones began renting a small apartment in Helena, Montana in 1999, following her election to the Montana Senate. After her election to United States Senate in 2005, the family purchased a four-bedroom townhouse in the Capitol Hill neighborhood of Washington, D.C. Category:1960 births Category:20th-century American politicians Category:21st-century American politicians Category:American lobbyists Category:American people of English descent Category:American women lawyers Category:Blackfoot people Category:Democratic Party United States Senators Category:Female United States Senators Category:Georgetown University Law Center alumni Category:Living people Category:Members of the Montana Senate Category:Native American members of the United States Senate Category:Native American rights activists from the United States Category:People from Browning, Montana Category:United States Senators from Montana Category:University of Montana alumni